Akatsuki High School
by Tigera Lilyfrost
Summary: Kitsune is 16 and she has to survive Konoha High which is full of crazy teachers, even crazier students, and having to see her enemy's face every day. And what is with that cloud pattern on her friend's jacket? Will she keep her sanity? Oc'sXAkatsuki


**This is a story that I wrote out of boredom :P enjoy... Oh and Naruto characters (except for teachers) are all teens in this story... yeah another high school Naruto story :P decided to write one...peh. **

**Might not have much chapters, though not sure yet o3o **

**OH … almost forgot, I do not own Naruto or anyone in it , just my OC's and if I did own it certain people would be alive and have waaaay more screen time 030 * snuggles Dei-dei plushie * yush...**

* * *

><p><em>Ugh... He's so perfect!<em>

Kitsune was grumbling to herself while trying to get to class.

She was new to Konoha High and already she had made some friends, and some enemies.

Kitsune is 16 years old, has brown hair and eyes, dangling star earings, and green nail polish. She loves cats and has two of them. She also has a chinchilla, which she likes to keep on her shoulders, hidden in her hair.

And right now, she desperately needed to get to class because she only had 5 minutes left to do so.

Kitsune checked her watch. It was almost 9:00 and she needed to get to English class before the bell rang! Of course it would have helped if she didn't accidentally sleep in because of her alarm breaking.

And of course, her grumbling about how Itachi was so perfect.

Yeah, she had a grudge against Itachi Uchiha ever since sixth grade when he kept winning everything. And when she tried to talk to him and befriend him, he would practically ignore her and just reply with 'hn'.

_Grr... that stupid weasel! Always trying to act all perfect like seriously who the heck is he trying to impress? _

Kitsune got so caught up in her grumbling that she didn't notice her friend Okami in front of her and before she knew it they both collided.

"Ow! Hay Kitsune!" Okami hugged Kitsune after they both got up. "Got something on your mind girl? You've seemed a bit absent lately." Okami asked with a slight concerned look.

Okami was Kitsune's age and she had blonde hair with blue streaks and bangs, blue eyes, and freckles. She also wore blue nail polish and she also had 2 cats. She wore a big, brown, cute furry cat-eared hat on her head.

And on her black jacket a red cloud was embroidered, as some other students had. (hint hint! ^_^ )

"Yeah, I'm fine Okami... I just can't get over that stupid weasel always messing things up when I try to achieve them!

I mean I almost get first place in this competition and then he goes and beats me by like, five points!

And he always gets 'perfect student' awards! Gah! I am so fed up with him always being perfect! And every girl always thinks he's so this! Bolagna!" she grumbled

Okami giggled "Well then why talk about him so much? Unless you... secretly... I dunno... LIKE HIM?" she started laughing at the last part.

Kitsune started blushing and looked mad "PFFF I DO NOT LIKE HIM!" she growled before crossing her arms.

"Hey I was only joking Kits hehe!" Okami started nervously. Then she looked at her kitty watch.

"Woops! Late for class! Bye Kits!" Okami said while running down the hallways.

Kitsune panicked _OH NO! LATE FOR CLASS! AAH! _

Kitsune was running so fast down the hallway looking for her English class that she finally realized she was talking to Okami right in front of it.

She quickly retraced her steps and made it only three minutes late. When she got in there she didn't expect the person she would be sitting next to was going to be none other than the raven-haired weasel himself.

_Itachi Uchiha!_

Kitsune already felt sick to her stomach and just wanted lunch bell to ring. Her teacher was an older man with long white hair named Jiraiya, and he seemed to be reading a book the whole time.

_Great, a teacher who could care less about how his students learn. Jeesh!_

By the time lunch bell had rang, she had been to two other classes which were both equally weird.

First, in health class, she had bad-tempered blonde haired woman named Tsunade who was guzzling down sake the whole time!

Then, in math class she had a crazy woman named Anko,who wore this huge, tan trenchcoat.

_How will I leave this place with any sanity?_

Then she spotted Okami and some of their other friends, Neko, Kimi, Taka, and Ketsueki.

The new girl Usagi was with them also.

And heres a little bit to describe them:

Neko had white hair with black tips, black cat ears, and green eyes.

Ketsueki had blood red hair with silver tinsel streaks and dark purple eyes.

Kimi had light brown hair and green eyes.

Taka had light blonde hair, brown eyes, and glasses.

Usagi had light blonde hair, orange eyes, and rabbit ears.

_Hmm... must be wear your animal ears day... _

Kitsune dug around in her backpack until brought out her fox ears.

She loved to wear them and it fit her in with the misfit group a little. They always sat on a table away from everybody else.

Well, all but the Akatsuki who where the table right next to theirs.

But Kitsune didn't know about the Akatsuki. All she had heard were some rumors about some weird kids moving to town and that's pretty much it.

She looked closely at them and noticed they all had red clouds embroidered on their black school jackets.

_Hey, I've seen that cloud before...but where? Didn't Okami ha-_

Then she noticed another important thing.

Itachi Uchiha was sitting with the group.

_That weasel! With them?_

Kitsune turned to Okami.

"Hey Okami... do you know anything about the Akatsuki?" she asked, staring at the red cloud on Okami's jacket.

"Oh yeah, well actually, I'm part of that group. So are Neko, Ketsueki, and Kimi. Taka hasn't joined yet and neither has Usagi. Oh and my boyfriend is also part of that group. Neko and Ketsueki's too."

Okami smiled and nodded at the table which caught the attention of three members.

A blonde one came over and hugged her "Hey Okami, un." he said smiling.

"Hi Deidara!" she hugged him back then turned to Kitsune.

"Kits, meet Dei-dei!" she smile when she saw Deidara's face blush a little from embarrassment when she called him that.

Two other members walked over there, one was split down the middle with one side white and the other side black and he had green hair and yellow eyes.

The other, had slicked back silver hair and pinkish purple eyes. Kitsune thought he had waay too much hair gel.

The split one walked over to Neko and the silver haired one went over to Ketsueki.

This of course, caught the attention of the rest of the table.

Kitsune soon felt a bit tense when they all got up and she could swear Itachi was watching her but when she looked he was looking elsewhere.

Then, a very hyper boy in an orange swirly mask ran up to her. _Hm, must have shy problems?_

But when he got up to her she thought otherwise.

"Hi! my name is Tobi! What's yours? Do you want to be Tobi's friend? Are you Okami-chan and Deidara-senpai's friend?" he asked in like two seconds.

Kitsune just stared, trying to comprehend what he just screamed in her face.

Then a boy with with orange hair and a ton of piercings walked over to her.

_Jeez, punk much? Wonder what happens when he's around magnets..._

He jolted her out of her thoughts and made her realize she was staring. "Hello, my name is Pain. I am leader of the Akatsuki." he said coolly.

She looked at him for a moment then shook his hand.

"Konoha no Kitsune." she said before hearing a loud squee from Kimi.

"HI SASORI-KUN!" Kimi was crushing Sasori in one of her doom hugs.

_Whoever this Sasori is, he looks like he's about to pass out!_

Ketsueki laughed when she saw Sasori turning blue.

_Better handle Kimi..._

Kitsune walked over to Kimi and sprayed her with a strange liquid in a spray bottle she carries.

Kimi hissed at her and let go of Sasori to sniff her arms.

"What the heck is this! It smells funny..." she said sniffing her hand then, for some reason, she licked it.

"It's chinchilla urine." she said smiling.

Kimi started spray vomiting " OH JEEZ WHAT THE FRICKEN HECK!" she started pouring water in her mouth and spitting it out.

"BAAAAHAHAHAHAHAAA!" the silver haired boy and Ketsueki were both rolling on the floor laughing.

Kitsune shrugged and sprayed the silver haired boy in the mouth.

He jumped up and coughed "AH WHAT THE $#!#!" he yelled, and it echoed through the whole cafeteria, getting odd stares by everyone and a teacher who yelled "DETENTION!".

Okami started laughing at the silver haired boy which Kitsune heard Ketsueki call 'Hidan'.

Kitsune just face-palmed. What a screwed up day it's already been.

_**Timeskip**_

Kitsune went home and was doing her homework when her mom came in and brought her the phone. "It's Okami." she said before walking out.

"Hey Okami, what's up?" she asked while petting her cat.

"Hey Kits, Pein wanted me to ask you if.. if you would like to join the Akatsuki." she said, with a hint of excitement.

Kitsune told Okami she would give her answer tomorrow at lunch. She went to bed with the lingering thought.

_Be in the same group... as Itachi?_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so how was the chapter? Yeah it was kinda long. Longer than I thought it would be o3o!<strong>

**well anyways review... or else, Kitsune will bring out her spray bottle! :3 yush and she will do it!**


End file.
